


Discipline

by Daddy1004



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Issues, Drunkenness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obedience, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy1004/pseuds/Daddy1004
Summary: The last time Bruce challenges Alfred. Lots of sin. Author is going to hell ;V. Sorry for my english.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	1. You'll see

Bruce was no longer a child and of that there was no doubt. It wasn't his height or his looks, it was his attitude. Like every hormonal and rebellious teenager he felt the need to constantly challenge the authority of his elders, specifically Alfred´s.

As for Alfred, the faithful butler who had set himself up to be the father of that poor billionaire orphan, he didn't know what to do anymore. Lately Bruce's tantrums had him on the verge of a mental breakdown and at times almost made him explode in despair until his enormous willpower managed to calm him down again.

However, this situation had already gotten out of Alfred's hands. If during the last two years the drinking binges and contestations had grown, everything had gotten worse since he came of age.

…

It was embarrassing to find the heir of Gotham's richest family on the front page of a tabloid magazine, lying on the floor of his club, completely drunk and a mess. The paparazzi didn't miss the opportunity to take embarrassing pictures which were a source of ridicule from Wayne Enterprises associates and of the criticism that Bruce heard among the whispers of his workers when he came to work with a hangover.

-"Let them talk Alfred...It's my money and I can do whatever I want with it"- Bruce told his butler in a nonchalant manner as he looked at another one of those magazines Alfred had just tossed over his paperwork. Sitting on his monopoly throne with his distinctive black turtleneck sweater and sunglasses that covered the vestiges of his nightly parties, Bruce turned in his chair to arrogantly observe that city of which he had the noble title of prince.

\- "Yes Master Bruce, it´s your money ... But still, it isn´t correct for a young man with your education and status to display such a behavior in public" –

\- "And what are you going to do about it Alfred? ... Are you going to punish me?" - The young billionaire boasted - "Don't you think I'm too old for that?" –

" _It is never too late to learn a lesson my boy_ " The older man thought, pressing his lips together so as not to respond to the provocations of his insurrectionary charge.

-Whatever"-Bruce abruptly stood up from his chair-"I'm going out with Tommy tonight"-Alfred looks at him sternly and in response the boy gives him one of his beaming playboy smiles. Touching his shoulder gently and getting close to his ear almost whispering to him he says - "Don't be like that Alfie...I'm rich and wanna have fun, what's more...I can teach you how to have fun too, of course...if you're not busy with your old man stuff"-Alfred looked at the floor shyly, he couldn't look his young master in the eyes without avoiding blushing for the way he was looking and touching him...That was something new in the boy. Alfred did his best to maintain his composure and show some authority

\- "I'm sorry Master Bruce, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer on this occasion. There is much to do at the manor." Bruce sighed a little disappointed - "That's all right..."- The boy started to walk towards the exit of the office - "I promise to behave myself!"-

It was determined, this had to end now and Alfred Pennyworth knew exactly how to achieve it. It was time to return Bruce Wayne to the path of good and tonight he would go to the ultimate consequences. - "Take care Master Bruce." He waved a good bye

\- "It's never too late to learn a lesson... _my little cocktease_ "-


	2. Him

The music was thundering. Bruce and his "friends" sitting in the VIP area of the club surrounded by drinks, drugs and the nightlife of a vicious city. The children of the elite drowning in the alcohol that the billionaire invited them and this one receiving the passionate kisses of the most beautiful and popular girls who ignored him during his school years.

-“Hey Bruce, where's your watchdog" -asked Tommy.

-“Alfred?...He's at home, probably crocheting”-

-“Aww, how cute! Good thing he's not coming to drag you out again”-

-“It's better this way, besides... I promised him I'd be good. And I think I'm keeping my promise”- They both laughed at the same time as a blonde approached the Wayne heir.

-“Bruce Wayne, you're more handsome than I remember"- said the girl, fiddling with a curl of black hair

-“Hi sweetie...You look beautiful too"-

-“I'd better go, bye-bye, lover boy"-Tommy stood up leaving the pair alone. The girl sat on top of the handsome young man as she caressed the buttons of his little open navy blue shirt.

-“Would ya like to go somewhere... more private?"- the blonde whispered in Bruce's ear as he drained a glass of champagne.

\- "I'd love to"-

Apparently, tonight Bruce hadn't bothered to limit the number of bottles he drank either. But this time it was too much. So…when he tried to get up to follow the blonde, his vision blurred even more than it already was and he collapsed beside the table causing a thud and leaving his audience totally stunned.

The camera flashes soon appeared while absolutely no one at the table bothered to help the unconscious billionaire and just settled back to watch the pathetic display. Suddenly, Alfred enters, pushing aside the crowd of paparazzi and rich people who were surrounding the scene. The butler approaches his boy and heroically lifts him up in his arms like a bride on her wedding night. This action unleashed a wave of photos, muffled laughter and flippant comments among the viewers...no doubt he and Bruce would be the headline of tomorrow's papers.

The butler hurriedly walked towrds the exit with the boy in his arms and when they reached the black car, Alfred gently placed him in the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt....

\- "Let's go home Master Bruce"-Bruce feels a soft caress on his hair and sighs from the cozy touch. Alfred starts the car and turns on the air conditioning. The boy and his protector drive through the city, in the pleasant atmosphere provided by the lights and darkness of the early morning combined. 

Blinded by alcohol and still somewhat unconscious, Bruce finds himself deeply lost in the view of the nightscape. But something inside him makes him turn his head to look at his butler as he drives. He stares at him and observes his eyes, almost as blue as his own and that silver hair that glowed experience. He gets down his neck and comes across a curiosity…This time, the older man was wearing a black jacket and a half-open shirt of the same color with a gold chain dangling from his bare chest. Bruce saw a smirk peek on Alfred's lips, as if Alfred had noticed the sudden charm he had provoked in his young master but he preferred to keep his eyes on the road and pretend he hadn't noticed.

-"Had fun Master Bruce?"-It was a question with a double meaning and the young knew how to respond

-"I just drank Alfred, I swear" -Alfred sighed

-"Don't worry, I 'll take good care of you" - 


End file.
